Today is our chance Spencer Reid
by DropsOfNeptune
Summary: Spencer Reid has a new lover, old Russian pen pal Anna Carolina. Thier love is sweet and innocent, until Anna is put in danger by Spencers job. Then, its a race aganist time to save Anna before an unexpected evil can destroy her. Enjoy! Reviews please! :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!—I in no way own the BAU, Criminal Minds, or any of the characters involved in this story(excluding only my original character, Anastasia Carolina)

Spencer woke with a tried mind, not rendering any newness in his life. Though his back ache as he sat up was reasonably new, only being present in his life for the past two months. He blamed it on his couch, never gracing him with any kind of peace, and in the back of his mind he was contemplating sleeping on the floor when he heard soft footsteps making their way down the steps. Spencer looked up with a smile as soft as the footsteps taking his features before he even saw Anna.

"Hello." Spencer said in a quiet voice, as Anne slowly approached him, taking the seat to his left and his hand. She took his hand and brought it to her face, kissing his knuckles.

"You know you really don't have to sleep on the couch for me._ I'll _sleep on the couch."

"That's okay Anna, I like the couch." He told her, lying through his teeth.

"You are one terrible liar."Anne said with a laugh, then kissed him and ran her hands through his hair.

Spencer laughed against her lips, and had her pull away and told him to go get a shower, she'd make breakfast. Truthfully, he liked how Anna took care of him in any way she could. Spencer had been dating Anna for two years next Tuesday, though for the first year and a half they'd strictly been pen pals. Dating yes, but having no idea what each other looked like, or meeting. He knew he'd gotten the better end of _that_ deal. Anna was absolutely gorgeous, and he was, well Spencer. Though she told him a lot how handsome she found him, his intelligence stimulating and cute. But he knew much better, but as he climbed the stairs he put it to the back of his mind.

Originally, Anna had lived in Russia. Her parents had been American, hence the last name, and died while in Russia when Anna was twenty two. She'd been a private investigator for seven years, but got transferred to the American team a few months ago. This was a miracle for the couple, and with Anna knowing nothing of the country Spencer immediately offered for her to live with him. She refused at first, but then he told her that he wanted nothing more than her company, and that their religious relationship was one he intended to keep up with it. Only then had she accepted, and that had been two months ago, when he'd taken the couch and forced her to take the bed. In one way, he knew they were in love, her letters were saved in his room, and he knew almost everything about her, but he also knew there was a long gap between now, and when, if ever, they would wed. Anna told him constantly how much she loved him and wanted him for the rest of her life, but and he felt the same, but for some reason it just seemed too good to be true.

Spencer was in and out of the shower quickly. True, it was only nine and he didn't have to be in today till eleven, but he liked to be early and get all his paperwork done, then get home and make dinner. It was a bashful trait he'd just picked up recently and the rest of his team had questioned at first when he hadn't done their paperwork. He'd almost gotten snappy when they asked.

"_Hey kid, you mind doing my last six files, I have a date tonight?" Morgan asked, dropping the files on Spencer's desk without waiting for an answer. _

"_Morgan I have things to do tonight, I can't do these." Spencer told him easily. Morgan arched an eyebrow. _

"_What do you have to do? Re-watch star wars and compare it with the books." He laughed, and Spencer looked up with a small glare. _

"_Despite popular belief, I do have a life Derek. And I'm sorry if doing your own work for once interferes with your personal life but you're going to have to get used to it like everyone else."Spencer shot at him, and picked up his bag and walked out of the BAU. _

That had been yesterday, and he didn't know how Morgan would be today. Spencer worried for this as he dressed in his khaki pants, and a blue buttoned shirt with a dark blue sweater vest over it. He smoothed his hair back and pushed his glasses onto his face, finding his shoes and making his way back downstairs. He smelled eggs and smiled at the prospect, he loved being cooked for. Though Anna did eat eggs, she refused all other meats. Spencer had adapted this diet and avoided all questions about it at work.

Anna met Spencer at the bottom of the stairs, a plate for him in her hand and a glass of orange juice. Anna wasn't working today; a few weeks ago she'd been shot in the shoulder and was almost fully recovered. Next week, she'd be back on the job. If nothing else, she was a fighter.

"Thank you so much, beautiful." Spencer told Anna, and put his food down on the table so he could put his arms around her. She still was dressed in her pajamas, nothing special. Black sweatpants from her school in Russia, and a loose green shirt that read 'Аво́сь да как-нибу́дь до добра́ не доведу́т.' It meant '_Maybe and somehow won't make any good.'_ The moral of that was to not rely of chance, and she wore it because she told Spencer constantly how he had been her chance. He'd figured the shirt out on his own, but he liked to ask her what it meant now and again, to make her feeler smarter. Don't get him wrong, Anna was absolutely positively brilliant, almost a genius. But he knew, in the intelligence category, it was easy to be intimidated by him.

"You are very welcome flower." She said in her Russian accent, it was faint but it was defiantly there. He adored that about her as well, her accent and the way she called him flower. Once he'd asked her why, and she'd been silent for a long while. After a while she had just looked up and kissed him, whispering

'_I love flowers.'_

Spencer and Anna sat down and had a quiet breakfast, only words that were shared were Anna reminding Spencer of their anniversary next week.

"I know, I have something really special planned." Spencer shared, and Anna smiled, looked away.

Spencer laughed, and got up to put his plate in the sink. Running another hand through his hair, Spencer picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder, saying goodbye to Anna before she ran up and threw her thin arms around him.

"I love you Spencer, I'll miss you." Spencer smiled into her hair and returned the cherished words. Then Anna stepped back and kissed him, roughly. He swore, he didn't understand her, not one bit. Sometimes she didn't even want to hold hands, and other times, she was trying to mack his face off. Not that he minded, of course. He began to get extremely lightheaded, but put that in the back of his mind and she put her hands in his hair and pushed him to the wall. Their kiss was intimate, long, and beautiful in a way. At one point he glanced up at the clock, he was almost late. It hurt to break away from is dear Anna Carolina, but managed it and whispered he was going to be later, and she let him leave, but watched him until he was out of sight.

Spencer got into work at eleven fifteen, everyone already in a meeting. He tried to smooth down his hair that Anna's hands had explored but he knew it was almost hopeless. His hair was quite possibly his worst enemy. When he entered, everyone looked up at him. Morgan, of course was the first to speak, and next to him, the only available seat.

"So how were those plans last night? Treat you well?" He asked with a laugh and Spencer sat down push his hair out of his face and glasses up on his nose, ignoring Morgan. Hotch looked at him, eyes prodding.

"So why were you late Reid? You're usually early."

Spencer looked away from all the prodding eyes, face red.

"I got distracted." He mumbled and pretended to be busy with his bag. Hotch chuckled but didn't ask another question.

"There is a serial rapist in this part of town. He's extremely violent, and seems to be looking for someone. On every victim, he abducts them, leaving no evidence behind, rapes them, only keeps them long enough for his DNA to be out of them, and then throws them out onto the street. And on every girl there are not only terrible bruises and scars, he etches _'Not her,' _on their stomach. He seems to be looking for one girl."

Spencer looked up, eyes on the board Hotch was using. "What is the resemblance between the victims?"

Hotch opened pictures of seven girls, all beautiful with dark hair and dark eyes. He began to think they looked like Anna but banished the thought as him just thinking of her.

"All not only look similar but are Russian in origin. The un-sub is definitely looking for someone particular. "

Again, Spencer's thoughts ran to Anna but when he looked again, the girls didn't look _too_ much like her.

"Now, we aren't to begin the investigation until tomorrow, so today will be use filling out the paperwork for it. Get to it." Hotch said and left the room. Morgan immediately turned on Spencer.

"So, who is she?" he asked, apparently forgetting about their spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I got distracted this morning by the premier of a book I've been waiting for." Spencer said calmly.

"Really? Where is it?"

Spencer was quiet, he didn't know why he didn't want to tell his coworkers about Anna, and he just liked it like you might like a sweet secret, which she was. And he just didn't want to share her.

"If you tell me about her, I won't tell a soul. I promise." Morgan said with a smile.

Spencer just looked at him and stood.

"You can met her later." He said and went to start his work, but in reality he couldn't get out of his head how similar his Anna Carolina was to the victims, and it worried him more than he could handle.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer sat at his desk, filling out his paperwork faster than usual. He wanted to finish quickly and continue working on Anna's anniversary card. He couldn't do it at home without risking her seeing, and he really had to get this done soon to buy her, her actual gift. As he finished the last paper he turned the files in and reoccupied his desk. He brought out his homemade card, which happened to be almost ten pages long. He was five pages through, and was in the process of getting out the book in which he had pressed flowers. Everyone had just gone out to lunch, so Spencer found himself to be safe for probably two hours. Being a group lunch, they would stay away from paperwork as long as they could. As Spencer began to delicately tape a printed morning glory, he wondered if he'd remembered to pack lunch. Reaching into his bag, his hands found a brown paper bag and he pulled it out with a smile. Anna's workings, of course. Written on the front, in beautiful calligraphy, was the word _Flower._ He looked at it for a second until he opened the bag and it was filled with flowers, many different kinds. Spencer smiled and took the flowers out, getting an empty coffee cup, filling it with water, and placing the flowers in it, then on his desk. Under that, he found a well wrapped peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a banana, a cookie, and a coke, strictly vegetarian. He laughed and opened the coke as he continued to work on her card. Spencer glanced at the clock; he still had a long time. Smiling, he went back to work, occasionally biting into his sandwich. It wasn't for ten minutes that Morgan ran in; fleetingly telling him his wallet was still here. He ran right by Spencer, than stopped after a few more stepped. Spencer panicked; he didn't know what to do. His mouth was stuck with peanut butter, the flowers sat on the corner of his desk, the bag next to him, and all his craft things spread all over his desk. He couldn't move, he just panicked. Morgan slowly back up and Spencer, just as slowly, tried to swallow his sandwich.

"Hello Morgan."

"Kid." He greeted in return, a smile creeping onto his face.

"If you say anything I swear I will not do your paperwork for the next three months."

Morgan just shook his head and took a flower as he walked by. "Wait till the team hears about this one."

Spencer sighed; he knew what he would be in for if he didn't leave before they got back from lunch. He finished pressing the flowers and got his things together, taking the coffee cup of flowers with him. With his paper work being done already, he had time to go out and begin to shop, maybe even find a quiet coffee shop and finish Anna's card. He smiled at the thought, then the case creeped back into his mind. With that, he called his home and waited patiently. No answer. Maybe she was in the shower and with that though Spencer found himself in and out of a jewelry shop, a sea animal anklet in his bag. It'd cost only two hundred, well for the materials in it. Spencer picked up the phone again as he passed more stores, calling a few more times as he picked up a book, trying not to panic. But before he knew it he was in a taxi, trying to get home as fast as he could.

When he got home, he yelled for Anna in a calm voice at first. Then it grew panicked as he ran around the house, looking for her. He entered his bedroom, and found a lamp broken on the ground, and the beds splattered with blood. There were also flowers from a nearby field all over the room, also splattered with blood. He sank to his knees and began to hyperventilate; the only thing calming him down was that he needed to call the police. He got out his phone and dialed, hands shaking terribly. He whispered his addresses and told them to hurry.

The police arrived ten minutes later, and by that time Spencer had tears running down his face and was pacing around the house, still calling for Anna. The police came in and he pointed them to his room, as he still called for her. A kind hearted female officer came over and took his hands.

"Calm down sir, it's going to be okay. We're going to find her." They promised but he just shook his head. Spencer sat downstairs on his couch, the coffee cup of flowers set in front of them. He knew that soon the BAU would be here, but he just didn't know what to do, so he sat, shock compelling him to make not a single movement, just stared at the flowers in front of him that had already begun to wither. At that thought, he felt tears begin to run down his cheeks. He felt them on his lips, salt on his tongue, from eyes he knew were beginning to be red. When he heard the door open he heaved in and wiped away his tears, standing to face his team, the first time they had ever been in his house.

"Hey Spencer," Morgan greeted, coming up to him. "I'm sorry man, I really am."  
" Yeah, it's okay." was all Spencer could get out, and led the team up to his room. "This is where I found everything." He said and leaned against the wall, watching the team look around.

J.J picked up a flower with a gloved hand, examining it.

"Reid do you have any idea where these could've come from?" she asked innocently. He knew what she was implying, an affair.

"Every day at one thirty she goes into the neighboring field and picks flowers."

J.J was quiet for a moment, putting it back. Her eyes were sad. "Why?"

Spencer shrugged. "Different reasons." was all he said, looking away.

"Like?" Emily prodded. He knew this is what she had to do, but he still didn't like it, not one bit.

"For a centerpiece, to decorate, to make things. She gave them to me a lot of the time, she loved flowers." He told her absentmindedly. Hotch didn't look at Spencer and he didn't blame him. This was not only devastating it was extremely awkward.

Spencer's mind was slowed as he looked around, like it was caught it a wet cold storm and there was nowhere ahead to save him. That's how he felt when he noticed the knife craving on the wall.

_I found her._

Spencer was silent for a moment, waiting for someone else to notice as every possible scenario in his mind ran through what could be happening to his dear Anna Carolina.

_They're raping her, they're slicing her, they're strangling her, they're eating her, they're killing her. _

Fear made his blood run cold in his veins, and not a single tear was felt on his cheeks. His mouth was agape and Rossi had to shake his shoulder hard to get him to hear him. He felt blood drain out of his ears, the fear run somehow colder right through his heart, through his gut. And it wouldn't go away. His face screwing up trying to just block out, he point toward the opposite wall, just lifting his arms and letting it fall in that direction, he just was too scared to do much else. The teams eyes turned and they saw, mouths wide like his. Spencer couldn't remember anything after that, maybe he fainted, maybe he just blocked it out, but the next thing he remembered was waking up in the BAU, Garcia beside him waiting, and his coffee cup of flowers on the seat next to him.

I hope you like!(: Please leave comments and write me a message to tell me what you think, I would LOVE it (:

Xoxo, Jena


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer woke up in the BAU, head full, and arm and hips were sore in an awkward way. He blamed it on sleeping awkwardly, which he had. His legs were at an odd angle off the chairs, with his long legs his feet were evenly planted on the ground, even though his torso and and up were perfectly horizontal across. His arms had been crossed across his chest, and right across from his eyesight was the cup of flowers. He closed his eyes quickly, and sat up, immediately seeing Garcia sitting next to him. She had a book in her lap and a hand on his knee that she was absentmindedly rubbing. She looked up when she heard him move, and smiled sadly. He moved his knees away and straightened out his back, refusing to look at her again. He hated pity, more than anything else. They should be sad for Anna, not for him. He pushed the thought away as he coughed and asked her about the book she was reading.

"Oh you know, just something from tenth grade that I just got the cliff notes for, but never read." she told him in a joking voice, but it seemed strained. He leaned over and pushed the over of the book in her lap, revealing the cover Anna Katerina, which she knew was why he called Anna, Anna Caroline, he'd told her once considering how close he was to Garcia. He sighed and got up, heading toward the office where he saw the rest of team.

Halfway there, he doubled back, swiftly picking up the coffee cup and holding it close to his heart as he walked back in the direction he had come. He didn't know what to do with them, but didn't want to have them leave his sight. Deciding that to have them close to him was enough, he gently placed them in his bag away from anything that could crush it. Closing the clasp, he entered the room and Hotch stopped speaking, and his team looked up at him. He didn't make contact, just sat down in a seat next to Morgan.

"Anything happen?" Spencer asked in the calmest tone he could muster, seeing the clock and realizing he'd slept here all night and till 9 in the morning. No one said anything for a moment. When Spencer looked up again, Hotch finally spoke.

"Well, first I need to know something about Anna."

"What?"Hotch looked away from half a second before he met eyes with Spencer and asked him if Anna had been a virgin. Spencer was taken back for a moment, and just looked at Hotch. "Um, yeah. She was. Why does that matter?" Spencer asked, eyes dark and brow furrowed.

"Well, then the blood we found at the crime scene was from her being raped, if she was a virgin would be the only way she would bleed that much. It was done on a blanket or something that was taken with the un-sub. That would be our only other chance at prints but we think the un-sub still has it."

Spencer bit his bottom him and looked down at his hands in his lap. He pushed away tears before he could look back up. "What was the other thing?" he asked taking a deep breath.

"The un-sub sent us this from Anna. Its to you, but we don't know what it means."

Hotch slid a sealed up paper to Spencer. He picked it up and brought it to his face as a few others quiet conversations began around the room, which was comforting.

_I hide myself within my flower,That wearing on your breast,You, unsuspecting, wear me too -And angels know the rest._

_I hide myself within my flower,That, fading from your vase,You, unsuspecting, feel for meAlmost a loneliness._

He read it aloud under his breath, immediately recognizing 'With a Flower,' by Emily Dickinson. Anna's favorite poem. Hotch stood beside him as his co-workers did others things, and Spencer looked up at him.

"It was her favorite poem, but I think she's trying to tell us something." Hotch shook his head and something quickly clicked in Spencer's head. He reached into his breast pocket and as soon as he did such, he felt a flower. He pulled it out and showed it to Hotch, who merely shrugged, he had no idea. Then Spencer noticed a small piece of paper tucked into the petals. He gently picked it out, and unfolded it, and now he could feel eyes on him, but he ignored it. Hotch took it from him and read it.

"It says _'I have her now, my prize. Show and tell will be something this week. I'll return her to you, but only if you pay attention and observe your clues closely. You have four days.' _"

Spencer felt sick as soon as Hotch said 'prize.' He only got sicker as the rest of the letter was read. He tried to push away everything and just pulled the poem closer to himself, relishing the words that Anna used to whisper in her beautiful voice. He put his fingers on his temples and Hotch put a hand on his shoulder that he shrugged away from.

"Maybe we should start looking for suspects." he mumbled, and Morgan beside him shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right," Hotch agreed. "Me and Morgan will do that. Emily, JJ, Gideion, why don't you go look around the crime scene."

"What do I do?" Spencer asked.

Hotch was silent, and just looked at Gideion, who shrugged.

"Kid, maybe you should stay-."

"I'm going with you guys." Spencer decided, and with that slung his bag over his shoulder and stood. The team walked out and he waited till they were all gone to take out his cup of flowers. He put water in it from the water jug in the corner of the room, then took the poem and flower off the desk. The flower went back in his breast pocket, and the poem in his bag. Part of it was that he knew he would need these things to investigate, but another part was that he needed these things to hold him together, they were the only things. With those he knew Anna was alive, and with a deep breath he followed his team out. He was goin gto find her.

The car ride was quiet and fast, going down to the local police where they had four possible guys. The only thing they knew was the guy lived in the area and had once known Anna, because he was looking specifically for her. They knew he lived in the area because all the girls had been from around here. They suspected that it was someone that saw her often, but didn't know her name or anything of that kind. Hotch was explaining these things as they sat down in the station, waiting for the first suspect.

"Spencer, was there anything she did daily that didn't cause any immediate contact with anyone."Spencer was quiet for a moment, and remembered their bike rides.

"Yes. We went bike riding everyday after dinner. She rode for an hour by herself before I get home, too."

Hotch shook his head, "Then there's also a good chance he lived in your neighborhood. And that he knows you too."Spencer shook his head. He lived in a development, that would prove much fun trying to find was specific man, considering it wasn't the best part of town and there were probably fifteen sex offenders on his street alone.

The first man that walked out. He had long black hair and angry stupid eyes. When he sat down, he merely pushed three flowers over to Spencer. They were big white lilies, and written in blood on every petal was the two words _I'm dying. _


End file.
